


Just Us

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: Evie has awoken to her first thunderstorm in Auradon. She’s scared, but there’s someone else quite possibly more terrified than Evie. Just some shameless Mal and Evie best friend/sister fluff and some Core Four family stuff, too.
Relationships: Evie & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Jay & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Jay (Disney), Evie & Mal (Disney), Jay & Carlos De Vil, Jay & Mal (Disney)
Series: Descendants Fanfiction [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252532
Kudos: 36





	Just Us

Evie woke up with a start, staring out the window with wide eyes as she fearfully took in the heavy rain and the thunder outside. Evie furrowed her brow, feeling her heart race a little at the mighty and loud sounds just beyond their room.

She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself despite her great fear at being in a brand new place and experiencing one of the worst storms that she had ever seen. It’s not that the Isle didn’t have bad storms, but usually, there was so much overhanging buildings and deep, hidden areas that one could usually avoid the heavy rain that seemed to simply add to the scariness of the thunder and lightning.

Evie, Mal, Jay, and Carlos had only been in Auradon for a few weeks now, and Evie for some reason, hadn’t thought that there were ever storms in Auradon. She didn’t know what sort of stupidity and naivete had dictated that belief, but nevertheless, this had been her true conviction that had successfully lulled her into a false sense of security.

But she guessed that storms were obviously not common in Auradon if the several weeks without them were anything to go by.

She worked to call back to mind what she usually did when she was afraid of some of the biggest storms on the Isle. Usually, if she were alone, she would hide beneath the covers or try to find the deepest part of her castle to hide within.

However, if she were with Mal or the boys, she would always kind of linger near them and sit close by. Or at least, as close as it was acceptable considering that everyone knew there was no cuddling or anything on the Isle. Despite how much Evie would like to and how much she could see in the other’s eyes that they wanted to.

So Evie immediately thought of her roommate and best friend, and she turned to look to the other girl’s bed. To her surprise and fear, Mal wasn’t there at all. Evie swallowed, about to step over the side of the bed to approach Mal’s bed before it suddenly occurred to her that someone was sitting there on the floor right next to Evie’s bed.

Evie almost yelped in fear and shock, but she quickly realized that it was Mal herself, almost curled up with her knees to her chest as she pushed her back against Evie’s bed.

“M?” Evie questioned softly, one of the slightly quieter rumbles of thunder sounding off. Mal never looked up at Evie, and Evie quickly noticed that the girl was shaking. Evie gently pushed the sheets and blankets off of her and withdrew her legs from underneath the covers. She then placed her feet on the floor next to Mal and she slid down the edge of the bed so that she could sit with Mal.

Evie looked over at Mal, and the girl was just staring at her bed blankly, looking completely and utterly terrified. Evie hesitantly reached out to touch Mal’s hand, and as soon as she placed her hand on that of the other girl’s, Mal jumped in shock as she looked to Evie, trembling.

Evie felt a sharp stab in her heart to see the other girl’s easily observable fear.

“Evie?” Mal murmured in the quietest of questions. Evie nodded easily, squeezing Mal’s hand slightly. Mal started to move toward the bluenette, but she stopped herself quickly, looking down to her feet as if she were ashamed of herself.

Evie tilted her head slightly. She knew that Mal always hated to show any weakness, and she never wanted to get physically close to anyone in fear of exhibiting the very sentiment she hated with such a passion.

But Evie didn’t want Mal to feel that she couldn’t show that fear in front of Evie. She wanted Mal to feel safe sharing all of her fears, joys, and just feelings in general.

“Are you okay?” Evie questioned quietly, trying to catch Mal’s gaze. Mal didn’t look at her for a long time, but when she finally did, her mouth opening to say something, a huge bout of thunder clapped fearsomely and largely.

Mal jumped instinctually into Evie, and Evie received her easily and immediately. After all, Evie herself was somewhat terrified. Mal held onto the other girl for a moment before seeming to realize where she was. Mal stiffened swiftly, and she quickly started trying to get away.

However, Evie wouldn’t let her, and instead held onto her tightly there on the floor. Mal fought her for a moment, but eventually, she gave in a little not pulling away quite as much. However, she was still stiffened, and she was leaning away from Evie some despite the fact that Evie was forcing her to rest near her.

Evie just rubbed the back of Mal’s neck gently from where she had her hand rested on it, and Evie could at this point sense Mal fighting the urge to lean against the bluenette.

“M, what’s wrong?” Evie finally asked, and Mal hesitantly looked up to the other girl.

“Nothing,” Mal stubbornly told her, and Evie raised an eyebrow, just watching the faerie quietly.

“I… had a nightmare,” Mal finally expressed, cracking under the pressure of Evie’s gaze. Evie’s eyes softened and she started to say something else when lightning flashed and thunder cracked again. Mal jumped hard against Evie, jabbing the taller girl somewhat in the side, and Evie shook a bit as well, clinging onto Mal tighter.

However, after a moment, Evie tried to control herself, and she pushed away the intense feelings of fear in favor of starting to stand up. Mal’s eyes widened as Evie started to get up, and Evie noticed as the girl tried to hold herself back from moving toward Evie.

“C’mon, M, let’s get in bed,” Evie expressed, offering her hands to help the faerie sitting on the floor to her feet. For a long moment, Mal simply stared at her, but after Evie was sure Mal wasn’t going to comply, she took Evie’s hands and allowed the bluenette to pull her up.

Evie then sat down on the bed, crossing her legs. Mal watched her hesitantly before moving over and wordlessly sitting next to the bluenette, trying to be strong as she always attempted to be.

Evie looked at her somewhat worriedly, mentally wishing that the other girl was at least a little more open to contact. Evie herself was quite afraid as well and would really like it if Mal would let her curl against her or at least get nearer to her than she was now. However, she was mostly sure that at this point, Mal would reject her.

“It’s raining hard, isn’t it?” Evie finally spoke, her nervousness getting the better of her. The poor girl had a tendency of talking a lot when she was afraid or anxious.

“Yeah,” Mal simply replied, nodding a bit as she looked toward the window somewhat shakily. Evie took a chance and reached out to Mal once more as she had before. Mal’s gaze snapped to her, and Evie noted that the girl flinched at the touch.

“Do you… Do you want to talk about your dream?” Evie questioned, scared that Mal was going to turn her down, but deciding that she ultimately wanted to help Mal more than she was afraid of being shunned.

Mal didn’t say anything for a long while, instead just watching Evie fingers as the bluenette moved her thumb in soothing circles on Mal’s pale hand.

“My mother,” Mal finally spoke, leaving it at that simple phrase. Evie immediately knew what that likely consisted of. It could have been a wide variety of things, but if Mal’s absolute terror of being touched right now was anything to go by, Evie would bet that it likely was Mal getting hit.

The thunder rolled outside, and Mal suddenly started to shake again. Evie scooted just a bit closer to the other girl, halfway because of her own feelings of fear and also because of her desire to be close to Mal in order to hopefully comfort the other girl.

Mal looked at Evie, just staring into her eyes as she watched her carefully. Evie very slowly and carefully wrapped an arm around Mal, and Mal instantly froze as she realized what Evie was doing.

Evie just sat there with her arm around Mal, the other girl not reciprocating the embrace but not seeming to want out of it either.

Evie strongly suspected that Mal didn’t know how to return it. After all, Mal had never really been offered any sort of physical affection in the form of a gentle embrace.

The thunder clapped loudly and Mal jerked into Evie. Evie started to shake a bit herself, but she attempted to gain better control over her fear so that she would unnerve Mal further.

Mal rested against Evie a bit, and Evie looked down at the girl, trying to see if she was any calmer than before. Mal still looked terrified, but Evie considered it an accomplishment that Mal was as close as she was now. Evie squeezed Mal’s arm gently, and Mal sighed deeply, closing her eyes.

A few beats passed, Evie terribly thankful that Mal was so close against her due to how terrified she was, before Mal finally spoke.

“I don’t know how to do this right,” Mal whispered, and Evie furrowed her brow, wondering what Mal was talking about. Mal opened her eyes and started to speak, having an almost pained expression on her face as she considered her next words.

“This… This,” Mal spoke as she gestured at Evie hand and between the two girls somewhat rapidly as she attempted to get her point across.

Evie nodded, understanding fully. She knew what Mal was trying to convey.

Instead of answering the other girl verbally, she simply reached her arms more fully around the purple-haired girl. Mal stiffened as she had before, but she loosened up much quicker this time, relaxing into Evie.

There was another crackle of thunder, and Mal pushed her head against Evie’s neck firmly in an attempt to find solace and safety. Evie encircled Mal as fully as she possibly could, and she looked out the window fearfully.

“It’s scary being here in a new place,” Evie murmured, swallowing hard as she looked at the nigh terrifying lightning flashes outside. To her complete and utter surprise, she suddenly felt Mal ever so slightly start to bring an arm around her.

“For some reason, I didn’t think there were any thunderstorms in Auradon,” Mal expressed in a mumble, and Evie couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I thought that, too,” Evie expressed, and she felt Mal’s slight huffs of laughter.

A bout of thunder rolled once again, and Mal froze a bit, but swiftly released the taut muscle, allowing herself to relax. Evie smiled to herself, noticing that Mal was starting to trust more and was seeming to be becoming more comfortable.

It was exceedingly quiet for a considerable amount of time, and Evie found that Mal was actually starting to hold Evie in return, despite how gentle and how it was the barest of embraces.

“I was sitting next to your bed because I was trying to tough it out,” Mal explained shortly and suddenly, almost scaring Evie a bit with the unexpectedness of her speaking. Evie looked down at the girl in her arms and noted that Mal was absolutely refusing to look in the bluenette’s direction.

Evie felt her heart sicken a bit as she realized that Mal hadn’t felt like she could wake up Evie. She must not have felt as if she were worth waking up for.

But Evie was not going to let Mal keep thinking that.

“M, if you’re going through something, I want you to know that I always want you to let me know,” Evie told the girl, and Mal looked up at her before starting to attempt to pull away so she could talk to Evie. However, Evie didn’t let her go.

“I don’t care what it is or what you think it is. If it’s bothering you, I’m here for you,” Evie expressed quietly, and Mal nodded ever so slightly, relaxing against Evie once again. Evie hugged the girl tightly.

“Okay, Evie,” Mal replied simply, a certain calmness and lovingness in her voice that reassured Evie greatly.

Honestly, Evie was absolutely amazed that the girl had actually managed to put aside so much of her untrusting nature to allow Evie to do this with her. It had only been a few weeks since they were on the Isle, and Mal had definitely retained much of her hardened demeanor that she was so renowned for on the Isle. She hadn’t given up as much of her attitude as Evie, Jay, and Carlos had so far.

But here she was. The daughter of the most dangerous villain of all resting there in Evie’s arms as if she were a common housecat, enjoying the attentions given her as she lay there harmlessly.

Evie loved it.

Evie adored being physically close with those that she was fondest of, and Mal allowing Evie to actually hold her was more than Evie could have ever dreamed of or asked for. Evie was undoubtedly a very physical person, and she loved to cuddle and snuggle. It was something that Mal always tried to turn down, but Evie lived for it and wanted more than anything to just squeeze the living daylights out of Mal.

Mal never let her do it before, but maybe now something had changed. All because of their mutual fear of a storm that night.

Evie stroked Mal’s hair gently, her back against the headboard as she closed her eyes, only moving when there was particularly loud and harsh thunder.

And they laid there for the remainder of the night, eventually falling asleep there on Evie’s bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Hey, girls---” a voice suddenly called, and Evie quickly woke up, raising up and jerking a bit in surprise. She immediately realized there was a weight resting there on her lap, and she looked down blearily. Evie smiled a bit as she noticed that Mal was laying there, her eyes opening just barely as she awakened with Evie’s sudden movement.

Evie then looked in the direction of the voice that had just interrupted her beauty rest.

There in the doorway was Jay and Carlos, standing there and looking awfully shocked as they stared at Mal. Mal moved her head to look at them, and she just raised an eyebrow.

“What are you two looking at?” Mal slurred a bit, but her voice very clearly was a demand. Carlos and Jay shared a glance before shrugging.

“I don’t really know,” Carlos pointed out with a chuckle, and Mal just glared at the boys.

“Haven’t you ever seen two best friends having a sleepover?” Mal questioned, and the boys just grinned as they looked between the two girls.

“Well, yeah. It’s just that we never thought we’d see the day you turned soft,” Jay pointed out, and Mal just stuck her tongue out at him before turning her head so that she was looking up at Evie.

Evie just smiled down at her affectionately, feeling her heart swell with the fact that Mal hadn’t so far pushed her away or acted like she was ashamed. Evie was really hoping that Mal wouldn’t do that. Evie loved being able to be close with her best friend too much.

“Kiss it, Jay,” Mal dismissively told him, and the boys just laughed. Evie grinned and chuckled, and Mal smirked slightly as she searched for Evie’s hand. She very hesitantly and carefully took it, and Evie squeezed it in return warmly.

Indeed. The storm had brought them closer together as best friends, maybe even sisters.

But Evie wasn’t going to get _too_ far ahead of herself just yet.


End file.
